pokemon_umbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Zapouch
Zapouch (Japanese: ヒドブクロ Hidobukuro) is a dual-type Water/Electric Pokémon. It evolves into Mannovolt when leveled up during the night starting at level 33. Biology Physiology Zapouch are soft, amorphous invertebrates. Their bodies are alternating shades of violet and deep blue, with the violet centering more around their stomachs and chest. Zapouch's eyes are serpentine and dark, with white slits for pupils. They have jagged mouths that lack teeth. Black in colour, their fins are long and curly. Zapouch have translucent gas bladders on the back of their bodies. They fill these with noble gases such as neon and argon. By applying a weak electric current to the gas, Zapouch can make their bladder glow in a variety of faint colours. This is an especially useful adaptation in dark waters, where light never penetrates. Zapouch are able to lure in prey, who curiously come to inspect the source of the light. Gender Differences Zapouch have no gender differences. Behavior Zapouch spend most of their lives far from human eyes. For this reason, little of their behavior in the wild is understood. When Zapouch come into contact with humans, their reactions vary. Zapouch may attack, or be merely curious. Equally curious humans may receive an electric shock either way. In fact, channeling current through an object (or victim) is how Zapouch test most of their surroundings. With electromagnetism, Zapouch are able to pick up the energy generated by pulses and other movements in bodies. Zapouch do this by emitting a constant field of electricity, around their bodies. When the field is interrupted, or stops short, they are able to pick up the movements or shape of an object. This is important to Zapouch because they are blind in the light, much like a human would be in the dark. Their eyes are adapted for the deep fathoms of the ocean, where fellow Zapouch are the only weak source of light. Zapouch are not school fish. But, when they plan to evolve, they swim upwards and wait until nighttime to change forms. Humans come to the beach to watch the waves light up with soft neon colours. Habitat The habitat of Zapouch are largely unknown, as they live within deep water, where light cannot reach. Scientists do know that Zapouch who come to the surface do so in search of food, or when they are about to evolve. This is because Mannovolt prefer to drift along with the waves when they hunt for food. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM 'By tutoring' 2 2 4}} 2 2 4|'}} 6 2|}} 4 2 4 2|'}} 8}} 4 2 4 2}} 2 2 4}} 2 2 2 2|'}} 6 2|'}} 2 4 2}} 2 6|'}} 8}} 2 6}} 2 6}} 6 2|'}} 4 2 2}} 4 2 2}} 8}} '''Evolution' |type1-2 = Water|type2-2 = Electric|image2 = Mannovolt.png|no2 = 041|name2 = Mannovolt}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin Zapouch is based off the Portugese man o'war. Concept Art An early unused concept (left) and sketch (right) for Zapouch. Name Origin Zapouch's name is a combination of zap and pouch. In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 小電囊|Meaning1 = 小 = Little, 電 = Electric, 囊 = Sac|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = ヒドブクロ|Meaning2 = ヒドロ虫=Hydrozoa、ぶくろ=bag、sac、bladder|water|water|electric}}